De Porta Aberta
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Sequel Oneshot De Porta Fechada. Ainda há um assunto mal resolvido entre Kurama e Yusuke. Como resistir ao buraco da fechadura dos sentimentos de alguém?


**Disclaimer:**

**- YYH não me pertence. Ou você acha que eu escrevo fanfics porque sou a autora multimilionária de um mangá de sucesso! ¬¬'**

* * *

**De Porta Aberta**

-Droga Kurama! Quando vai perceber que eu estou _apaixonado_ por você!

Kurama arregalou os olhos, abrindo os lábios de leve.

As pernas tremeram, num misto de fraqueza e impotência diante daquela frase. As mãos suadas se fechavam como se juntando forças para impedi-lo de sair correndo. Respirou fundo e deu um passo para trás. Os olhos verdes tremiam atônitos, paralisados na visão turva da sombra que os cabelos cor de chocolate faziam ao tocar face fria do espelho, com o punho socado contra a madeira da moldura, o corpo jogado contra seu próprio reflexo.

Kurama fechou os olhos, segurando a respiração.

Ainda ouvia alguns murmúrios da boca do moreno antes de dar um segundo passo para trás, se escondendo pelas sombras da porta semi-aberta.

E saiu do apartamento, sem fazer nenhum som.

Era melhor que fosse assim.

Não queria que aquela declaração de amor viesse pela fresta de uma porta aberta.

**oOo**

-E ae, Kurama! Foi mal a demora!

_Coração acelerado. Sangue subindo às bochechas. Pernas tremendo._

_Muito bem, Kurama Youko._

_Duzentos anos e você ainda se comporta como um colegial apaixonado._

-Tudo bem, Yusuke.

Ele queria muito que sua voz tivesse soado um pouco mais natural.

Muito mesmo.

-Eu achei que você ia subir.

Yusuke arqueou uma sobrancelha quando fez a pergunta.

Sim, Kurama tinha ficado de passar no apartamento dele antes de irem para o templo encontrar Kuwabara e os outros.

Mas quando ele chegou lá, não se conteve em dar um bom susto no detetive atrasado! Entrou silenciosamente pela sala, chegando até o quarto onde seus sentidos indicavam que ele estava. Foi quando viu a porta aberta. E deixou seus olhos e ouvidos encostarem-se nela, roubando de Yusuke o seu mais valioso segredo.

Nunca havia se sentido tão ladino e vil quanto naquele momento.

Sim, ele nutria alguma coisa por Yusuke. Mas _alguma coisa_ não era bom o bastante! Ele era Yusuke! Seu amigo, companheiro! Não era um idiota qualquer que ele pudesse usar e jogar fora depois! Ele era importante demais!

Em sua vida como youko cansou de ter amantes que usava e depois desprezava.

Amaria Yusuke e o deixaria depois.

Mas nunca poderia deixar Yusuke. Ele era importante demais.

Por isso não o amaria.

E era nesse ciclo vicioso, que o jovem ruivo se atormentava parado em frente do moreno, esperando que o outro se cansasse de bater no seu espelho e descesse logo para lhe encontrar.

-Eu estava distraído, pensando.

_Isso. Muito bem, Kurama!_

_Nada como mentir usando meia-verdade._

Começaram a caminhar.

Era melhor que ele fingisse que não sabia de nada e tratasse Yusuke da mesma forma de sempre. Não que estivesse muito claro em sua cabeça que forma era essa agora...

Amigável. Isso. Inteligente, amigável, rir de alguma coisa mas não muito.

_Não pode ser tão difícil fingir ser eu mesmo há catorze minutos atrás._

-Alguma coisa tá te preocupando, raposa?

Ele se virou, notando o largo olhar de preocupação naqueles olhos cor de chocolate.

Sentiu-se tremer por dentro.

_Droga, Yusuke!_

_Não me chame de raposa desse jeito de novo!_

Ele pigarreou, voltando a olhar para frente.

-Sabe, o torneio das trevas está chegando... talvez eu participe ano que vem.

Ele achou ter ouvido um suspiro de alívio vindo do moreno.

E uma meia risada de desaforo.

-Saudade das lutas, não é? – Yusuke jogou os braços para trás da nuca. – Eu sei como é. Mas como pretende fazer caso vença o torneio e se torne rei do Makai?

_Desde quando você faz perguntas inteligentes para me pegar numa mentira, Yusuke!_

-Eu não vou vencer. Quer dizer, deve haver monstros mais fortes.

-Eu não sabia que Kurama Youko lutava para perder.

-Eu só estava pensando no assunto, Yusuke.

_Ótimo._

_Grosseria. Isso é realmente bem típico de você, "raposa"._

_Porque agora você também não atira uma rosa na cabeça dele como prova de amor!_

Yusuke pareceu apertar os olhos por um momento sobre os seus, hesitando em dizer alguma coisa. Mas deu de ombros, encerrando a discussão.

Por sorte, o moreno começou a falar qualquer coisa sobre liga de baseball e ramen, o tipo de coisa que só Yusuke sabia como juntar numa conversa, e logo engataram numa conversa inútil sobre filmes antigos de karatê.

Vez ou outra, Kurama sentia o peito puxar o ar com mais força e depois o soltava, folgado. Não era à toa que se sentia tão bem com o moreno. Nenhuma tensão permanecia por muito tempo. Nada era difícil demais, complicado nem impossível perto dele.

Podia não ser fácil, mas nunca impossível.

Era só ser natural.

Deixar as coisas acontecerem ao seu jeito, como eram e como deviam ser.

_Como seria se eu nunca tivesse escutado você dizendo que está apaixonado por mim?_

Como era antes?

Aquela roda sem fim de dúvidas. Aquele respeito e a distância imposta abafando qualquer desejo... e quantos eram seus desejos pelo moreno... tantos e por tantas vezes que perdera a conta...

_Como seria se você realmente dissesse isso para mim?_

Era melhor nem pensar.

Que barreira ele poderia ter contra aquela boca dizendo perto dele aquelas mesmas palavras que ele ouvira, com aquele chocolate derramado em seus olhos tentando contra ele?

Barreiras eram necessárias.

Claro que eram.

_Como **vai ser**__quando você me beijar?_

Um frio na espinha. Borboletas no estômago. Uma carga elétrica correndo seu corpo. O que quer que fosse aquilo que tomou conta dele por um mísero segundo daquele pensamento, não passou desapercebido ao detetive sobrenatural.

-Você tem certeza que está tudo bem, Kurama?

-Claro.

A resposta saltou da sua boca como reflexo, sem sequer pensar ou perceber.

Sorriu para o amigo o seu sorriso mais calmo e gentil e voltou a fitar algum ponto inexistente na janela.

Duzentos anos, oras. Ele ainda era bom nisso.

**oOo**

Um beijo tímido nos lábios. As bochechas vermelhas e os olhares cúmplices tentando em vão ser discretos.

Mas não poderiam, ainda que tentassem mil anos.

Era gritante. Era grande e absurdo de tal forma que toda a sala parecia se encher daquele riso incontido nos lábios, daquele olhar de despeito que o encarava.

-Algum problema, raposa?

-Hiei, não seja grosso com o Kurama!

-Não defenda a raposa, sua baka onna!

Talvez o banheiro de porta trancada (1) não tenha funcionado como devia. Hiei e Botan estavam juntos e felizes, sim, mas as pequenas brigas deles pareciam mais lendárias que nunca, como se nunca chegassem ao fim.

Talvez fosse assim que as coisas deviam ser.

Era assim que eram.

-Baka.

Botan deu outro selinho nos lábios do namorado invocado, antes de ir até a cozinha ajudar Yukina com os pratos. Hiei fitou Kurama, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

O ruivo sorriu de volta, comentando:

-Vocês dois têm um jeito estranho de brigar, Hiei.

Hiei arqueou uma sobrancelha, o encarando como se o ruivo tivesse dito a coisa mais ignorante do planeta.

-Isso não foi uma briga, Kurama.

E devia mesmo ser, no planeta dos koorimes e das guias espirituais.

Kurama deu de ombros, decidindo simplesmente não se aprofundar no assunto.

Um barulho na porta chamou sua atenção. Yusuke entrou berrando junto à Kuwabara que haviam conseguido vodka e saquê para uma batida de frutas.

Hiei rodou os olhos, mas parou quando viu a figura estática da raposa à sua frente.

Não era sua imaginação mas...

O olhar verde da raposa estava tremendo?

Virou-se para ver os dois passando pelo corredor até a cozinha. Quando voltou para o antigo youko, este já estava recomposto e bem posto com sua máscara serena no rosto.

Sorriu.

-Algum problema, Hiei?

-Você está parecendo um idiota, raposa.

Kurama o olhou com seriedade, mas nada disse.

As meninas chegavam com as coisas para por a mesa.

_Ele te chamou de raposa, sabia?_

_E você nem percebeu..._

Olhou de novo para Hiei. E depois para as costas do moreno que acabava de atravessar a porta para a cozinha.

_E eu nem percebi._

Kurama balançou a cabeça, se xingando mentalmente.

Podia ver que o koorime já havia percebido sua alteração de comportamento e estava o infernizando silenciosamente por causa disso.

Mas por quê?

_Eu achei que era mais inteligente que isso!_

_Estou confuso. Ponto._

_Por causa do Yusuke._

_Ótimo._

_Isso não significa muita coisa. Afinal, sou um youko, sozinho há tempo demais, talvez. Isso. Ouvir aquilo mexeu com meu ego._

_Com meu orgulho._

_Agora é melhor esquecer e esperar que Yusuke supere da melhor forma._

_Não daria certo..._

-Experimenta essa aqui, raposa! É forte!

Tremer era uma coisa muito pequena para definir a sensação de queda que teve seu corpo quando o moreno se sentou ao seu lado, oferecendo a bebida.

Aceitou, com um leve menear de cabeça.

_Nunca daria certo._

_Usar e jogar fora._

_Yusuke importante demais._

_Repita isso, Kurama! Repita!_

Todos se sentaram em torno da mesa, na ordem Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei e Botan. Bolinhos de arroz, peixe, saladas, macarrão e algumas outras iguarias do Ningenkai que a youkai de gelo tinha aprendido a preparar.

Todos sabiam que Yukina ficava muito feliz com esses jantares e almoços com a turma. E não foi surpresa quando ela foi a primeira a reclamar uma certa ausência.

-Shizuru está atrasada. – afirmou, com um tom de culpa na voz.

-Está tudo bem, Yukina. Ela avisou que se atrasaria, e pediu que não a esperássemos. – completou Botan, terminando o prato de Hiei.

-Oh... se é assim...

Já passavam das nove e meia quando estavam todos terminando de comer. Kurama, Botan, Hiei e Yukina conversavam sobre o dia-a-dia do grupo na sala, enquanto Yusuke e Kazuma foram fazer a segunda rodada de batida na cozinha.

Não era a intenção dele ouvir a conversa dos dois.

O que podia fazer se tinha uma audição aguçada e sobre-humana!

-E a ruiva, Yusuke?

_Ruiva?_

_Então Kuwabara sabe? Claro, eles são amigos..._

_Eles devem estar falando no feminino para despistar, como um tipo de código entre eles para que possam falar do assunto sem problemas._

Yusuke fez uma longa pausa antes de responder.

-Eu não sei.

_Eu também não. Isso é um ponto a favor, certo?_

-Como não sabe, Urameshi!

-As coisas... andam estranhas.

-Do jeito que está não pode continuar, não é mesmo, maninho?

Yusuke riu.

-Não, não podem.

_Não podem?_

­-Urameshi, você não pode continuar sozinho assim. Olha, ninguém aqui vai pensar que você está tentando por alguém no lugar da Keiko dentro do grupo. Nem a própria Keiko.

_Keiko__?Você ainda se importa com a opinião dela...?_

_Quantos segredos você ainda tem, Yusuke Urameshi?_

-Mas eu não quero arrumar uma encrenca agora... com... com as meninas.

-Yukina e Botan? Elas vão adorar!

-E o Hiei? Aquele baixinho anti-social vai ter um treco se a gente começar a encher nossas reuniões de ningens!

_Eu não sou humano de verdade, lembra?... _

_­_-Você está inventando desculpas para não apresentar essa garota pra gente, Urameshi!

_E eu inventando razões para não ver que o baka sou eu._

Quando Kurama voltou a si, deu de cara com o olhar irônico de Hiei. Resolveu ignorar e se levantou, mas se deteve com um leve bater da porta, indicando a chegada de alguém.

-Desculpem a demora.

Yusuke e Kazuma vieram da cozinha para cumprimentar Shizuru. Ela deu um abraço nas meninas e acenou para os rapazes.

Estavam todos voltando a se sentar quando ela bateu com os dedos na testa.

-Oh, quase esqueço! Yusuke! Mandaram uma coisa para você.

Ela retirou uma caixinha do bolso, jogando na mesa na direção do detetive. Yusuke abriu a caixa, dando de cara com um relógio de pulso um pouco gasto, mas bem polido e cintilante.

-Meu relógio! – ele vestiu no pulso rapidamente. – Uia, tá até dando as horas o moleque!

Shizuru suspirou, servindo um copo de batida pra si.

-Ela disse que mandou consertar porque só assim pra você não se atrasar mais.

_Isso, Yusuke._

_Não perca tempo._

_Já é tarde demais, não é mesmo?_

E ninguém percebeu um certo ruivo saindo da sala à lá francesa.

Ou quase ninguém.

**oOo**

-Minha batida de frutas estava assim tão ruim?

Kurama não voltou os olhos para trás. Já sabia bem demais quem era.

E já sabia que ele era a razão de toda sua confusão, alegria e angústia, de se sentir _retribuído_ e _trocado_ num único dia.

_Usar e jogar fora._

-Kurama... fala comigo. Me diz o que houve.

-Nada.

-Nada! Não pode ser nada para tirar do sério a raposa mais insensível dos quatro mundos!

Dessa vez Kurama se virou. Queria que fosse pelo tom de voz elevado, ou até pelo 'insensível'. Mas não foi.

Era aquele 'raposa' na boca dele.

Tinha alguma coisa que sempre, sempre o fazia simplesmente cair de si.

-Definitivamente eu me enganei quanto a seriedade do assunto, Yusuke.

E olhou para o relógio no pulso do moreno, antes de dar as costas e voltar para a janela da sala de treinamento.

Yusuke deu um suspiro fundo e caminhou um passo em sua direção, cabisbaixo.

-Você ouviu, não foi?

-Não.

-Hoje à tarde... você esteve em minha casa, não foi? Você me ouviu. Era por isso que ficou estranho comigo o dia todo!

O ruivo se voltou para fitá-lo mais uma vez, agora sem aquela serenidade estampada em suas feições.

-Estranho! O que é estranho para você, Yusuke! Chorar de amor por um homem e horas depois ganhar um presente da sua ruivA!

_Usar e jogar fora._

_Yusuke importante demais._

-Droga, Kurama! Por que não me disse que sabia!

_Importante demais para ser usado por ele._

_Importante demais para tê-lo e depois ter que ir embora._

_Ou simplesmente deixá-lo ir._

-Porque essa era uma decisão sua, Yusuke, em me contar ou não. Mas eu pude ver quanta intenção você tinha em fazer isso.

-O que queria que eu dissesse! Olha, Kurama! Estou apaixonado por você, mas voltando ao assunto você vai ao Makai hoje?

-Dissesse alguma coisa!

-E que merda importa pra você o que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir!

_Importante demais para se ter e perder._

-Tem razão. O que me importa um amor que não dura nem algumas horas como o seu!

Estavam gritando.

Yusuke o prensou contra a parede, os olhares se confundindo na meia luz da janela.

Kurama não fez força nem menção de se soltar.

_Importante demais para desbotar com o tempo._

-E há quantas horas existe o seu, Kurama?

Agarrou aqueles cabelos de chocolate com fúria entre os dedos.

-Eu não sei... Yusuke. Horas. Dias. Anos, talvez.

Os lábios do moreno roçaram nos seus.

Sentiu seu corpo caindo novamente, e as mãos fortes do detetive segurando-no pela cintura e o empurrando contra a parede.

Com muito esforço manteve os olhos abertos, fixos nos semi-abertos feitos de chocolate.

Afastou sua boca levemente e sussurrou.

As palavras entre os dois como realmente eram e como deviam realmente ser.

-Eu só sei que é amor, Yusuke. E eu _sei _que ele será por eternidades inteiras, que vai perdurar através dessa vida e de todas as próximas em que você ou eu reencarnar, até que sua alma volte para minha como uma só...

_Importante demais... pra não dar certo._

-Droga, raposa... precisa esnobar que é melhor nisso do que eu?

Kurama riu levemente antes de ser beijado por Yusuke.

Por muito e muito tempo.

Até que se cansaram daquela porta aberta para o corredor, cheio dos olhares curiosos dos amigos indiscretos.

Então riram, fugindo à lá amantes pela janela.

_E daria certo._

**OWARI**


End file.
